


QAD Tool set

by Ereshkigal15



Series: Queen of Air and Darkness Universe [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereshkigal15/pseuds/Ereshkigal15
Summary: Hi! In this essay...okno, but in this work, I'll explain the lore behind my original characters from my fanfic "Queen of Air and Darkness" you see, I'm a big D&D fan, so I use my knowledge to create some really fun backstories. I will also explain any spells or skills my characters use in more detail here. Is not really necessary to the story but if you really want to learn more feel free to click on this work.
Series: Queen of Air and Darkness Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126913
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Granny Agnes Pigtooth Settings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The drawing of Granny Agnes don´t belong to me.

**_Character Sheet_ **

**_Settings_ **

Evil is at the core what defines her, an inextricable part of her identity. She is representative of malice and malignancy, a paragon of corruption who takes unbridled joy in creating misery and misfortune for the virtuous and content.

From her hag side she adopted the desire to sow misery and malcontent in the hearts of mortals everywhere, particularly through the method of bargaining. 

Like devils, she harbors an indomitable megalomania and unbreakable ambition, crossed with the overpowering need for carnage more typically found in demons.

However, even a creature as indisputably vile as her, she is known to show affection for certain things other than herself. Her love and loyalty for her Queen, Morrigan, knows no bounds. Even going so far as to demonstrate her motherly devotion towards her when they are alone. 

She is also very loyal to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, but always act unpleasant so others never learn of her secret affections.

She, as most hags, discovered certain supernatural phenomena most aptly described as "weird magic", which she uses when defending the 8th Floor of Nazarick.

She normally wears simple clothing like those of female peasants, if more ragged and dirty, but not for a lack of interest in her appearance. In fact, Granny Agnes is very concerned with her appearance, taking steps to ensure she was at her worst by rubbing filth onto her clothes and accessorizing her gross garb with gruesome decorations. She takes pride in her ugliness and wants to be envied for her appearance and cruel heart.

One of her favorite hobbies is the creation of soul larvae. Which had various uses for her such as trading, ingredients or to eat. She deeply enjoys the making of poisons or crafting items. Sometimes inviting her queen to help her for the more taxing ones.

She is gripped by the desire to acquire new knowledge and possesses perfect memory, making her a highly informative, if incredibly dangerous, source of lost secrets, ancient wisdom, and forbidden lore. She is petty, and potentially the most stubborn resident of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As an expert con merchant herself, she is incredibly difficult to fool. 

She can’t resist flirting with handsome men (in her dubious opinion) and is always eager to gossip.


	2. Ajax's Settings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The drawing of Ajax doesn´t belong to me.

**Character Sheet**

**Settings**

Ajax, a noble creature native to the celestial planes. He, as a kirin, is the embodiment of good, and simply beholding him can evoke fear or awe in an observer.

As a kirin, he doesn’t like any kind of conflict. Ajax would rather avoid a fight than coming to blows unless he is protecting something. When forced to defend himself or others, he doesn’t shy away from acting. 

No creature is entirely virtuous, even celestials. While Ajax may seem kind and compassionate, he is extremely prideful. As a free spirit accepting help is often seen as debt or bondage. Needing help with even simple tasks in his mind is a weakness. 

Ajax is a brilliant and almost omniscient being. While he doesn’t involve himself in academic endeavors such as math or sciences, he is quick to learn any subject. But, where he excels naturally is in social intelligence. This majestic creature can read individuals of all kinds and social situations. These skills make him a useful moderator, but he isn’t often fond of circumstances that require a mediator as most often, both sides are in the wrong.

As nature is something he deeply respects. He is quite fond of exploring. Loving nothing more than seeing the wonders of the world. He lives by the ideology that "Leaving your mark is unavoidable, so make it a beautiful one." 

Although kirin are generous and not avaricious, Ajax differs from his kind because he tends to accumulate treasures. These may be his own creations, gifts from friends and allies, souvenirs of past travels and exploits, fines levied against malefactors, or booty taken from vanquished foes. Ajax is a vegetarian. He thrives in fruits and more sugary plants. But he won’t say no to baked goods. 

He also is different from other kirins in the sense that he has a more pragmatic way of thinking. While he strives to do good, he only does it when it is beneficial for him. If it is not, he will not interfere.

When confronted with a creature evil in nature, most kirins will attack without a second thought, but Ajax will not. He doesn't care about evil unless it personally affects him. Because of his selfishness, he has a bad relationship with the majority of kirins he encounters, so he tries not to meet any of them.

Occasionally a Kirin will take up home in a secluded area and watch over a group or individual. This individual in question is Morrigan. Their relationship was not born of urgency but, instead, their passion and connection of heart and mind. In her, he saw a kindred spirit and decided to stay with her and protect the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

With her, he feels as he can be himself.

* * *

His "Real Form":


End file.
